


Skype Call

by CorporalMarshmallow



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalMarshmallow/pseuds/CorporalMarshmallow
Summary: Falco and Tonny (Self Insert OC) chat through Skype while Falco is out with his teammates on a mission.





	Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self ship fanfic, because cringe culture is dead. XD This one is a bit cheesy, but I hope you enjoy!!

Tonny sat up on her bed, browsing the internet on her laptop in boredom. Her boyfriend, Falco, had gone away on a three-day mission with his teammates, and he promised that he would video-call her on Skype whenever he got the chance. The thought about that made her a bit nervous. She wasn’t sure why, but video-calling with Falco often gave her butterflies in her stomach. She was often shy around him in general, even though they were already dating. I mean, to her, he was just so freaking handsome.  
Tonny’s thoughts were interrupted when a sound on her laptop played. She looked at the screen to see she was receiving a Skype video call from Falco. Taking deep breaths to calm down, she slowly clicked the ‘accept’ button. Her bird lover eventually popped up on the screen, and she blushed at the work of art in front of her.  
Falco looked at her and smiled. “Hey there, beautiful.”  
Tonny blushed deeply, smiling shyly as she looked down. “Hello.”  
He chuckled a bit, finding her act of shyness adorable. “How are you?”  
She played with a lock of her hair as she looked to the side. “It’s been alright. Pretty exhausting, but I’m fine.” She then gained enough courage to look up at her screen, looking into her lover’s eyes. “How about you? How are things on your side? ...You didn’t get hurt, did you?”  
Falco burst into chuckles. “I’m fine, Tonny. Peppy said that this mission would be painless. You don’t need to worry about me, I promise.”  
A small smirk appeared on Tonny’s face. “Well, I’m your girlfriend...so of course I’m gonna worry. But I am glad you’re okay.”  
Falco nodded. “You do have a point.” He paused for a moment. “I really miss you, Tonny. I know we haven’t seen each other since yesterday, and I have my teammates to hang out with...but I really enjoy your company the most. And it’s not just because you’re my girlfriend.”  
Tonny’s eyes widened, and a huge blush formed on her face as she placed her hands on her cheeks, looking down, flustered. “Aww…you really feel that way about me?”  
Falco watched her, smiling and blushing a little as well. “Yes...Yes I do, love.”  
Taking in this information, she slowly removed her hands from her face and looked back up at him. “That...That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much.”  
He smiled and winked at her. “You’re most certainly welcome.”  
The two carried on with their conversation, catching up with each other’s lifetimes and occasionally flirting with each other (well, Falco did most of the flirting anyway). Both of them seemed to really enjoy each other’s presence. Soon it became close to midnight, and Tonny let out a yawn as she struggled to keep her eyes open as her eyelids became heavy.  
Falco noticed this gesture and smirked. “Getting sleepy, sweetheart?”  
Tonny blushed a little and smirked sleepily. “Yeah, a little. But I think I’m fine,” she uttered, wanting to keep the conversation going longer.  
However, Falco wasn’t buying it. “Hmm. Why don’t you go to sleep anyway? I know you’ve had a long day, and it’s getting closer to midnight, so you should get some rest now. I promise I’ll call you again tomorrow night.”  
Tonny frowned a little, but nodded and smiled slightly, appreciating the fact that her boyfriend was looking out for her. “Okay. Goodnight.”  
Falco smiled. “Goodnight, baby. I love you.”  
She let out another yawn. “I love you too.” With that said, she slouched down and fell asleep, too tired to end the call.

On the other side, Falco watched a little as his girlfriend slept peacefully, snoring softly. It may seem kind of creepy of him, but he just couldn’t help but watch her. She looked really cute when she was sleeping. He smiled and rested his arms and head on the desk, continuing to watch and listen to her until eventually, the symptoms of sleep began taking over him as well.

“Falco? Helloooooo?” Fox carefully peaked inside the room in search of his avian pal, Slippy following after. They’ve both heard him talking to Tonny earlier and they both wanted to know how it went. What they did not expect was to see Falco asleep on the desk and Tonny, still displayed on the screen, asleep comfortably in her bed. The vulpine and amphibian look back and forth quietly at the too...then Fox grins wickedly, snickering quietly.  
Slippy turns to Fox, confused. “What’s so funny?” he whispered.  
Fox tried his best to contain his laughter, and it eventually died down a little. “This is the first time they’ve ‘slept together.’”  
Slippy exhaled loudly in amusement and had to cover his mouth in order to not wake up the lovebirds. Fox snickered again and took out his phone, taking pictures of the couple, planning to blackmail his avian friend in the morning.


End file.
